Doecloud
''Physical Description ''Doecloud is a medium-sized she cat with slightly large paws. She is built for running, slim, yet fluffy at the same time. She has very light brown pelt, and white dapples running along her back, and front legs. The dapples are also on top of her, stubby, fluffy tail. She has a ring of thick, white fur that encompasses her neck, and thick fur near the inside of her very small, rounded ears. Doecloud has brown and white legs, as well as white toes. Her ears are white with the tips being the light brown,as well as light brown freckles on the inner sides. Her face has freckles in white and light brown running over her muzzle and cheeks. She has heterochromatic eyes, left one being blue, right is green. Strength: 2/5 Speed: 5/5 Intelligence: 3/5 Charm: 3/5 Social: 2/5 Personality She is outgoing, willing to help, yet she can get quite frustrated easily. If something doesn't go right, as does any cat. Though, she is quite headstrong, doing what she believes is right. She grew out of her "shutdowns" as she grew and became more mature. She is sweet, loving, and still as inquisitive as she always has been. Doecloud is a very honest cat, and straight-forward at times, but she will lie if she feels is necessary to help. She is a loyal cat to her clan, though, she does question her clanmates' actions sometimes. Her belief in Starclan is there, but it is very low, she'll follow the code, but because of her mother being taken away so soon, she doesn't understand why, and started losing her faith. Server History Doecloud was created as Doekit roughly around July 1st, 2018, she was form-made. She was apprenticed on July 30th, 2018, mentor being Ratwing. Doepaw became Doecloud on October 14th, 2018 from Seastar. Roleplay History Kithood: Doekit was a kind, sweet kit. She loved her foster mother, Dawnfeather, very dearly, and was devastated when she found out of her passing. Aside from that dragging her down, she made friends with a warrior, and former loner, named Sprucebloom. She had always been an inquisitive cat, constantly asking him questions of apprenticeship and warriorhood. Though, she also asked about his life. She had met a she cat she didn't particularly care for, her name was Ratwing. They got off to a rocky start and disliked eachother. She was apprenticed 7-30-18. Apprenticeship: She was apprenticed to Ratwing by Seastar. Her apprenticeship was quite a long one in her opinion. She didn't really get along with Ratwing, but respected her as a warrior. Her assessment was done with her sister, Sorrelpaw at the time, and then she met Rowanpaw, Sprucebloom's apprentice. Rowanpaw and her didn't talk too much, but they were pretty good acquaintances for a while. Doepaw was a wonderful apprentice, though she was exhausted every time for training. Doepaw became a warrior 10-14-18. Warriorhood: Doepaw passed her assessment, being named Doecloud for her kindness. She is still friends with Rowancreek, they talk here and there. Doecloud, for the most part, is kind of an anti-social cat now. She has more time on her paws, and tends to go out and walk around the territory, or meet up with a Riverclan warrior named Sleetshiver. She and him had a rocky start at first, but they keep meeting, so that occupies her time. When she is back in the clan, she is working with her apprentice, Cardinalpaw, teaching him the code, hunting, and fighting. Doecloud tends to stay up late now, wondering around at night is her favourite thing to do, and she'll drag Rowancreek, or Cardinalpaw along with her as to not just be by herself. She hasn't been a warrior for too long, and her story is still working itself out. Doecloud had been informed of The Pureblood Alliance and is not the happiest cat about it. She spoke out against it at the gathering, as well as a few other Windclan cats. She found out her mate was in the middle of it, and had a split up for a while. She was sent into a massive state of depression, Sprucestar noticing this. He found out about the two being together, fighting with himself about her honour and the Code. Doecloud hopes he doesn't choose The Code, but she understands if he did. Soon, the two couldn't handle being apart from eachother, and found themselves back when Sleetshiver had been Exiled. She refused to leave him again, and was determined to change his way of thinking. The two ended up talking about kits and a family in Windclan, or just together. Sleetshiver is nervous, but Doecloud is excited. She knows she made a bad choice carrying kits from a different clan cat, an exiled one at that, but there was no question if she wanted them. She is excited to be a mother. Artwork! Category:WindClan Category:Characters Category:The New Generation